Recent developments have brought on increased privacy concerns with respect to mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptop (or notebook) computers, etc. In particular, some users are concern that their mobile devices may be “hacked” in such a way that a third party may be able to remotely access their mobile electronic device and use the camera and/or microphone on the mobile electronic device to obtain personal information (e.g., images, sounds, etc.).
Even if the user deactivates the particular sensor(s) (e.g., a camera or microphone), there is still a concern that a third may be able to re-activate the sensor remotely. Thus, it is desirable to provide a simple, low cost system for physically blocking the sensor(s) such that even if the mobile electronic device is hacked, the sensor(s) can not be used to obtain any personal information of the rightful owner of the phone.